Application publication US 2005/0001331 discloses a circuit-board structure manufacturing method, in which first of all a circuit board is manufactured, which comprises an insulator layer and a conductor pattern on top of it. After this, a semiconductor component is connected to the conductor patterns by means of a suitable flip-chip method. The connection takes place through contact bumps on the surface of the semiconductor component. In the method of the US publication, after the connection of the component a patterned and unpatterned insulation-material layer is laminated on top of the circuit board and a conductor-pattern layer is further laminated on their surface.
Patent publications U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,133 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,685 as well as application publication US 2002/0117743 disclose a method, in which a conductor pattern is manufactured on the surface of a detachable membrane, and a semiconductor component is connected to the conductor pattern by means of a flip-chip attachment method. After this, the component is surrounded with a layer of insulation material and the detachable membrane is removed.
The aforementioned publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,133 and US 2002//0117743 also disclose methods, in which a component is connected by a flip-chip method not to conductor patterns but to a unified conductor foil, from which conductors patterns are formed in a later stage of the process. Corresponding method are also disclosed, for example, in the publications U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,145; WO 2004/077902; WO 2004/077903; and WO 2005/020651.
In addition to the aforementioned types of method, many other methods are known, which can be used to manufacture circuit-board structures containing components. The components can, for example, first of all be placed inside an insulating-material layer and connected electrically to the conductor layer only after this, as is disclosed in application publication WO 2004/089048. In the method of application publication WO 2004/089048, the component is glued to the surface of a conductor layer and, after the gluing of the component, an insulating-material layer, which surrounds the component attached to the conductor layer, is formed of attached to the conductor layer. After the gluing of the component, vias are also made, through which electrical contacts are formed between the conductor layer and the contact areas of the component. After this, conductor patterns are formed from the conductor layer, to the surface of which the component is glued.
The invention is intended to develop a new method for manufacturing a circuit-board structure.